Promises Aren't Meant to Be Broken
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: Chapter 7. This is the second to last chapter of my first series. For everyone who doesn't know what this story is about, it's a B/G/P love triangle story. This chapter is called Bra's Defeat? Please r/r, it will make me feel much happier. :) It's R becau
1. Bra's Tears

Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken  
  
  
Hola! Well I've been reading waayy too much stories instead of writing them. Well this is a Bra and Goten fic. I don't know if this might turn into a series. I'm not really a series type of writer. I'm kind of a one-shot fic girl, but hey, you never know. Well, I've been suffering from a bad case of Writer's Block. Please review. The ages are Bra: 17, Goten: 29  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bra's POV:  
  
I sat on a chair in the mall's food court. Where is he? Goten was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago, but he hasn't' shown up. Maybe he got in a car accident. He wouldn't just leave me here waiting without a good excuse.  
  
I sighed and look around. I saw Pan and Trunks together buying ice cream and I smirked. Pan must be ecstatic. She has been in love with Trunks as long as she's been my best friend and I definitely think they would make a great couple. I decided not to say hi to them; Pan would yell at me for messing up their "moment".  
  
"Hey, B-chan. Sorry I'm late," Goten said from behind me. I turn around and give him my best smile. He wore a white collared shirt, black leather jacket, khaki pants, and black K-Swiss shoes. In other words, he looked great.  
  
"Hi, Goten. It's okay," I easily said. I noticed a bit of pink lipstick on the collar of his shirt. He noticed me noticing that and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, I was with Paris. That's why I'm late."  
  
Oh great. I was ditched for The Girlfriend. But for him I smile anyway. "It's okay. So let's go shopping and then to the movies!" I enthusiastically said. What matters now is that he's here with me. He laughed and offered his arm and I happily take it.  
  
I decide to go to Wet Seal to get a bikini and attempt to seduce Goten. I picked up a red string bikini and go into the dressing room. I came out to show Goten, but he was on his cell talking to The Girlfriend. I growled and wondered if Paris is really that interesting. I decided to stand in front of him and wait until he notices me. He did and got a nosebleed.  
  
"Bra, what are you wearing?" he asked, eyes roaming over my body. I giggled. My dad would kill me is he knew what I was doing.  
  
"Do you like it?" I innocently asked. I heard The Girlfriend over the phone.  
  
"Bra? Isn't that the little girl who used to stalk you? What is she doing there?" Paris whined  
  
Maybe I should take a leaf from my dad's book and blast her into another dimension. It sure calms him down.  
  
"No, honey," Goten began to whimper and I go back to change into my clothes, pay for the suit, and left the store, disgusted at Goten. "Bra, wait!" I turned around to see Goten running towards me. I cross my hands across my chest and scowl at him.  
  
"Oh I see you do have time for me after all," I coldly said.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong?" he asked. I can't believe how clueless he is.  
  
"What's wrong? How dare you even ask me that! All I asked from you is to take me to the mall and movies, but you can't even do that because you are too busy talking to Paris to even notice me!" I bitterly whispered, not wanting to cause a scene. I felt the tears threatening to spill and I blink them away. Then Goten smiled at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, B-chan. You're right, I have been neglecting you." Then he shut off his ringer. He stuck out his finger. "I pinkie-promise not to leave you ever again," he solemnly said. I gazed up at him and stuck out my pinkie. We hooked fingers and laughed.  
  
Afterwards, we went and watched Save The Last Dance and walked through the park. We were holding hands and I was on cloud nine. "I had a great time, Goten," I quietly said. He looked down at me and gave me a sweet smile.  
  
"So did I, B-chan," he tenderly said. Maybe he'll kiss me, I wistfully thought. I looked up and saw a shooting star. "Did you make a wish?" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Goten!" a voice yelled and we turned around to see Paris running over to us. That bitch messed up our moment. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and condescendingly looked at me. "Oh, you must be Panties."  
  
I felt my ki rise and I gave her a fake smile. "It's Bra. And you must be Venice," but she's too busy whispering in Goten's ear to make a comeback.  
  
"I gotta go, B-chan," he murmured as she kissed him.  
  
"I guess wishes don't come true," I sadly said. I know he heard me, but I don't stay to see his reaction. I flew away, tears clouding my vision and my heart breaking in half.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Awwwww. Maybe I'll continue it as a series. But anyways, I am going to write a lemon for my twentieth story. Please tell me which couple you want it about. I refuse to do a Trunks and Marron lemon. I like Marron when she's with anyone other than Trunks. (I know that's really one-minded of me, but that's the way I feel.) Besides after that awful picture littlelizzygurl sent me as a joke.... *shivers as she remembers it* *Littlelizzygurl probably laughing her ass off since she knows she gave me nightmares* Okay please review.  
  



	2. Goten's Apology

Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken : Goten's apology  
  
Hi! Everyone wanted me to write another one, so I did! Please enjoy and review.  
***********************************************************************  
  
I walked down the sidewalk, holding Paris's hand. I felt nothing but eternal bliss for my girlfriend. I loved her dearly and we were planning on getting married. I bent down to kiss her and when I pulled away, it wasn't Paris I was kissing. It was Bra. She stepped away from me and slapped me in my face.  
  
"Bastard!!" she screamed.  
  
I tried to grab her hand to apologize, but she disappeared once I tried to touch her.  
  
I woke up, sweat covering my body. I looked at my digital clock and it read 1:00 AM. I wiped my hand over my head and sighed. It's been two days since the Paris Incident and Bra still hasn't spoken to me. In fact she doesn't even acknowledge my existence.  
  
But something also bothers me. That last line she said, "I guess wishes don't come true". What was that all about? I'm not really good at understanding women. When ever I think of that and her tears, something tugs at my heart.  
  
Gosh, I screwed up. Even though Paris is my girlfriend, I really care about Bra and would never hurt her. I shouldn't have been talking to Paris so much. Bra is somewhat possessive and I was being very rude when I flat out ignored her. Well, what's done is done. Tomorrow, I'll call Bra and apologize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Bra said  
  
I immediately froze. Because I called her on my home phone, she probably thought it was Pan calling her.  
  
"Bra, this is Goten."  
  
There was silence. I could practically tell what she was thinking. To either hang up, or to listen to what I had to say.  
  
"Oh, Goten. Didn't know you had time for me," she coldly said.  
  
I winced at her harsh tone. I knew I deserved it, but it didn't stop from hurting me. Why do I care so much about her anyway? "Ouch, B-chan. I know I deserve it though. I'm sorry," I said, getting straight to the point. Bra didn't like mind games.  
  
She sighed over the phone. "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Bra, I can't excuse leaving you like that, but you mean so much to me Bra and I would never want to hurt you intentionally," I pleaded. I couldn't deal if Bra was mad at me like that.  
  
She sighed again and I knew she forgave me. "All right, Goten. I forgive you."  
  
I grinned over the phone. "I'm glad you did. It was getting really boring not gossiping about Trunks loosing accounts and such with you."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was stuck listening to Pan's and Marron's ramblings on how cute my brother is." I could practically see her crinkling her nose in distaste.  
  
I laughed good-naturedly. Then I was stuck with the perfect way I could make it up to Bra. "Hey, B-chan. Will you meet me at the mall in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Make sure you're there on time."  
  
"Harsh. I will be. Bye, Bra," I said.  
  
"Bye, Goten." When she hung up, I walked into my room to change into one of my best outfits.  
************************************************************************  
So what is Goten planning that he has to primp to meet Bra?? Well, please review!  
  
  



	3. Paris's Rage

Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken: Paris's Rage  
  
  
Fwhaha!! Well, here's the third part! Paris is a model in this fic. And I'm begging you guys to please review!! I need at least six more reviews to continue!!!!  
****************************************************************   
"I said Evian!! Not Zephryhills!! I can't drink this crap, you know!! You guys are so frickin' incompetent!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My mousy assistant cowered from my rage.  
  
"S-s-sorry, Ms. Paris," she stuttered. She immediately ran to get me the water I deserved.  
  
"Dumbass," I muttered under my breath.   
  
I looked at the picture of me and Goten and smiled. Goten. He was so cute with his hair and his silly grin. I touched the picture and smiled. He was also a major catch. His niece was Mr. Satan's granddaughter so the publicity would be good for me. I really did care for him, but in my business, I was told never to let my guard down. But my business made me do things I rather not do.  
  
But something was bothering me. Bra. I know she had eyes for Goten and I wasn't about to let her have him. Bra was just a little kid anyway and she isn't as experienced as me.  
  
"Excuse me miss," my assistant said and I gave her the glare.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The photographer wants you on the set," she whispered.  
  
I flounced to the set, leaving my thoughts of Goten behind.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Goten's POV:  
  
Bra was exactly on the dot. She smiled up at me.   
  
"Wow, you're early," she teased.  
  
I winced. "You're getting pretty good at those comeback lines."  
  
I planned to take Bra to a hole-in-the-wall restaurants. It may seem cheap, but it was really cool and really romantic. Romantic? What was I thinking.  
  
I took her by the hand and we walked through the throng of people. It felt nice to hold Bra's hand. We reached there in a few minutes and Bra squealed.  
  
"Omigod, I love this place!"  
  
I was amazed Bra knew this restaurant. She seemed to be the kind of girl who went to places only because it's "in". "You've heard of it?"  
  
She enthusiastically smiled. "I always eat here."  
  
That's one of the things I liked about Bra. She was always able to try new things unlike Paris.  
  
We walked into the restaurant. "Hey, Goten. Who's the pretty girl?" Kevin, the waiter asked. Bra scowled at him and I laughed.  
  
"My girlfriend," I said and Bra gave me a grateful look.  
  
We sat at the table and a waitress came. We placed or orders and began to talk.  
  
"I can't believe you knew about this restaurant," I said.  
  
She smiled. "What? You thought I was too shallow and superficial? I know a lot of stuff, Goten."  
  
I laughed, and all thoughts of Paris left my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Paris POV:  
  
I walked into the mall and went directly to Goten's favorite restaurant. I was going to get him take-out. In my hand, I was holding the card I was going to surprise to Goten after my lunch break. It would cement our relationship.  
  
I walked to the restaurant and froze. There was Goten with that Bra bitch. Bra had some food on her nose and Goten leaned over and licked it off. Damn her!  
  
Gathering my courage I walked in and they froze.  
  
Goten was the first one to recover. "Oh, hi Paris."  
************************************************************************  
fwhahaha!!! please review!! Yes I am evil. Please review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bra's Fight

Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken: Bra's Fight  
  
Aaarrggghhhhhh!!!! Please review!!! I'm begging u!!!!!!!!!!!! *on knees* please, please, please!! Or I swear this will be the last chapter I write!!!!! This is the longest chapter I've written! Okay, besides my craziness, here's the story. I would like to thank Cassie and Yuna for reviewing Chapter 2 and VG101 for reviewing Chapter 3.  
*~*~*~*  
Paris POV:  
I wanted to rip Bra's head of and stick it on a pole, but she was that Shaman or whatever thing so she would probably kill me. I stayed calm and cool. That was my best strategy. I arranged my face into an innocent-doubtful-yet forgiving look.  
  
"Hey, Goten," I purred into his ear. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Goten looked guilt-stricken and Bra looked mad.  
  
"Paris, I-" he stuttered and I said nothing. "We-we-were."  
  
Bra interrupted. "He took me out for lunch." I had to acknowledge her now.  
  
"Panties, we meet again," I coolly said.   
  
"It's Bra, Venice," she replied in the same sarcastic voice. Just then a blonde waiter walked by the table.   
  
"Hey, I thought the blue-haired babe was your girlfriend."  
  
Goten paled and I almost screamed. But my face was calm. I fixed my face into a there-must-be-a-logical-explanation look and he squirmed. Once again, Super Bra came to the rescue.  
  
"Kevin was hitting on me so Goten told him I was his girl," Bra said. She defiantly looked at me and I wanted to rip her face of. I gave a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" I said.  
  
Goten believed me, but I know that bitch saw right through me.   
  
"So how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Great. I have something to give to you," I purred. I gave him the note and kissed him on the lips. I opened one eye and saw Bra's fallen expression. When we finished, I smirked. "Bye, Goten." I turned around, feeling Bra's eyes pierce daggers through my back.  
  
Goten's POV  
  
For the rest of the meal, Bra was quiet. We paid for the meal, and Bra walked out I grabbed her hand. "What's wrong Bra?"  
  
Bra laughed in my face. "My, Kami! You are clueless," she harshly whispered. Then it dawned to me.  
  
"I know why you're angry," I said.   
  
She paled and her face looked stricken. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah, it's because you are lonely." Her face relaxed.  
  
"Not really, Goten. But nice try," she said.  
  
I shrugged. "Well, B-chan. What else do you want to do?"  
  
Bra shrugged. "I have homework. Thanks for the date."  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips. It was no tongue, just a quick peck, but there were some strong sparks. Then it was over. When she left, a dopey grin came on my face. I loved the kiss. It's just Bra, Goten. I have Paris. Speaking of her, I opened the note she gave me and read it. My life's fine. I don't need anything else. But there still was a longing inside my heart.  
  
Bra POV  
  
I touched my lips as I walked away. I couldn't believe I kissed him, but I was glad I did. I felt some sparks and I wondered if he did. He should have. Even though it was short, I put my heart into it. If Paris saw it, she would have a cow. Paris. That name was like poison to me. I know she knows I want Goten. I've always loved him and I wondered why he was with such a skank.  
  
But I think Goten might have romantic feelings for me. And my birthday is in a few weeks.  
  
"Panties," a cold voice said from behind me as I walked out the mall. I turned around and there she was.  
  
"Venice."  
  
Our eyes locked and mutual feelings of dislike passed through us. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Stay away from Goten."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"He's mine. I know you want him and I saw you kiss him. Don't play with the big dogs when you're just a little pup," she snidely said. My eyes narrowed and my ki flared. Before that bitch knew it, she was slammed up against the wall. I looked into her eyes and saw fear. Good.  
  
"Listen here," I growled, "You may think you are all that because you are a model, but let me tell you something, you mess with me; you mess with fire. And you don't want to get burned because I've eaten girls like you fore my breakfast." I wanted to punch here, but I really didn't want to explain to Goten why I kicked his girlfriends pussy-ass. To make sure she got the message, I punched the wall beside her and she flinched.   
  
"Remember what I said," I snarled and walked away. My father sure as hell would've been proud.  
  
*~*~*~*  
So this is an interesting chapter so review!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	5. Goten's Confusion

**Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken: Goten's Confusion**  
  
  
Thank you for reviewing!! I am going to thank you personally at the end of my story. Sorry for taking a long time. I had lots of exams, like a history one with 33 essay questions!!! I amazingly got an 110 on it. Well here it is.  
~*~*~*~  
I walked into the house, smile on my face. Bra kissed me. The thought of her perfect lips on mine made my smile grew wider. I laid on my couch. They thought of her pressing her tender body on me made my smile grow painful. ~But what about Paris~ a nasty voice inside my head.  
  
Paris. My girlfriend. I did love her alot, but I loved Bra also. But maybe I'm infatuated with Bra and I really love Paris. Or maybe I do love Bra and Paris is just there. Kami, I'm so confused.  
  
Bra. Paris. Paris. Bra. My mind started spinning around until I couldn't take it. Both of them were beautiful, but I could only have one.   
  
"Damn," I muttered. I decided to get some food to help me think. I opened the ktichen and got a small appitizer of a twelve-foot long sub, a gallon of milk, and orange juice.  
  
I began to eat slowly, contemplating my dilemma. Pan ran downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Uncle. I'm going to the Brie-. What's wrong?" she said.   
  
Was I that obvious? "What do you mean?"  
  
Pan pointed toward my food. "You're eating slow. Something must be wrong 'cause no Son eats slow."  
  
"I just want to savor the flavor."  
  
It was a lame excuse and we both knew it.  
  
Pan pouted. "Please, Uncle Goten?"  
  
"That may have worked on Trunks, but not on me."  
  
"Pleaaasssseeee??"  
  
"Okay," I began and when I finished, Pan squealed.  
  
"Omigod!! So you have feelings for Bra?" she asked  
  
I nodded my head. "Sick, isn't it."  
  
Pan shook her head. "On the contrary!! Bra is going to be so psyched!" Pan covered her mouth when she realized what she just said, but the damage was done.  
  
"Bra is going to be what?" I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Dont tell me. She's in love with me?"  
  
Pan bitterly laughed. "What do you think? She's been in love ever since she first saw you."  
  
Everything began to make sense. Her flirty actions, the kiss, and what she said to me about wishes... I've been slowly killing her.  
  
"I'm so stupid," I muttered.  
  
Pan took a huge bite of my sandwich. "That's a given."  
  
I scowled at her and she smiled.  
  
"Let's go train to get your mind of things," Pan suggested.  
  
I shrugged and followed Pan, leaving all thoughts behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Okay, I would like to thank Val, Lex, LovingAngel420, faby, Louise, ~*eternity*~, Kureeji, kris, psychopixiedragn, rose, and ooga-boga for reviewing chapter four. Yuna, Cassie, and VG101 thank you for reviewing the other chapters. Well Sorry this is so short, next one will be called "Paris' Plan".. Ooooh. Scary. I'm also working on a Trunks and Pan series called "Irresistible" I'll be posting it up soon. Lots of love to all of y'all out there in reader land!!  
Adios from Ryoko#2001  
P.S. Please review!!!  
  



	6. Paris' Plan

**Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken: Paris' Plan**  
  
  
Okay, so I took shorter than expected. I decided to put out this part so you have something to actually wait for. Please review.  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was against the wall for at least fifteen minutes after she left. Fear, confusion, and most of all anger pounded throughout my body. All I could think was that the little whored threatened me. Me. Paris. I was on my way to becoming a super-model, yet a schoolgirl is about to steal my man and she tried to scare me.  
  
~_Tried? She did._~ a nasty voice inside my head said. And it was right. I've never been on the bottom. People know not to mess with me. One girl in the 3rd grade stole my pencil case and in the next day, she had glue in her hair - courtesy of me. But Bra's downfall had to be much worse than glue in her hair. Oh yes it would be.  
  
I worked hard for everything I got. I've been with Goten for almost five years, and I'm not going to let her have him. But how? Suddenly inspiration struck. I walked to my red Ferrari ™, smirk on my face.  
  
"Panties, you are going down."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Andrew," I passionately said in the broom closest. I was with an assistant photographer. He was 30 and **very ugly**. We kissed some more, and I moaned for his benefit. He sounded just like Goten, and that was part of my plan.  
  
I had to do all this to become a model. I hated it, but I wanted to become someone. I wanted to be famous, so I pushed aside my morals. After finishing the deed, I took out Goten's phone book and my cell. I stole Goten's phone book a couple weeks ago just to be silly and I'm glad I did.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want more?" Andrew asked. He was so pathetic, it was almost funny.  
  
"Positive. Now, get ready to talk," I evenly said. I opened it up to where Bra's number was and saw a heart by it. Gross, he was infatuated with her.  
  
Then a chill went up my spine. What if Goten liked her. What if he loved her more than **me**. But I shook it out of my head. Even if he did, I wouldn't let her have him. This fight wasn't so much about Goten anymore, to me. It was about proving I come out on top no matter what.  
  
I dialed the number, and Bra answered.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
I had the sudden urge to cuss her out, but I gave it to Andrew.  
  
"Hey, it's Goten."  
  
She giggled. "Oh, you missed me already?" she teased.  
  
"Bitch," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Of course, B-chan. I was wondering if you could stop by my house at 9:00. I want to show you something."  
  
Bra laughed. "Kinky, Goten! Sure, I'll see you there."  
  
I took the phone, hung up, and left Andrew. The first part of my plan was in action. I looked at my watch. It was 4:00.   
  
Five more hours till I got my revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next part will take a while, so that's why I posted up two chapters. Please review and lots of love to ya! P.S. The next chapter will be rated R due to adult situations. Don't worry, you still can read it.  
  
  



	7. Bra's Defeat?

Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken: Bra's Defeat

**Promises Aren't Meant to be Broken: Bra's Defeat.**

** **

** **

Hey! I've been gone for a while. I know. Well thank you everyone who reviewed. This chapter is probably the longest one I've written, and I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please review because this chapter is the second to last in my first attempt at a series! Thank you so much for enjoying this! There are adult situations in this chapter. I would say its rated R. P.S. I love American Hi-Fi!! Their song rocks!

~*~*~*~

Bra's POV:

I sat on my bed, giddy with schoolgirl excitement. Goten wanted to see me again! Twice in one day! Maybe I actually had a chance to keep him away from Paris. Paris. That name was like poison to me. She was so damn conceited, so self-assured. I wondered what Goten saw in her.

_That's easy, Bra. She's rich, beautiful, and a model_, a bitter voice inside me said. But I was pretty also! I was blessed with my mom's good looks and body. _But she's an older woman. Much more experienced than some senior in high school who cares about trivial things_, that sarcastic voice reminded. One day, I was going to have to shut that voice up.

I stood up and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. I won't quit until I get Goten. I've always loved him and wanted him. But I knew Paris wouldn't give him up without a fight. And I knew she definitely was pissed off at me. But I didn't care. I can handle whatever she throws at me. 

She was so conceited. She acted as if the whole world revolved around her. Just because she was a gorgeous model, she thought she could get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it. Then it dawned to me. We weren't any different. I am selfish and complain about the littlest things. I thought because I was rich and beautiful, I could get anything I wanted.

But there was one difference. She had Goten and I didn't. I sat on my bed and sighed. I am such a downer. But I wasn't going to give up until I had Goten. I'm a Saiyan after all and Saiyans kick ass. My dad would be proud to hear me defend my race. I laughed at that thought. In my despair, I become a spokesman for Saiyans.

I walked up to my vanity mirror and sat in the chair. Time to get ready to meet Goten. As I put on my makeup, I decided I was going to tell him how I felt. Then hope he doesn't laugh at my face or hate me forever.

~*~*~*~

Paris's POV:

I looked at myself in the car mirror. I was perfect. Goten wouldn't be able to resist his gorgeous girlfriend. The back of my head still hurt where that little blue-haired slut slammed me. I smirked. Bra is going down. My plan was foolproof. No way in hell would she ever mess with me and Goten again.

She deserved to get her heart crushed. Bra wedged her way into Goten's heart. Even though he loved me, I know he cared for her. A lot. He was my man and I'm his woman. No naïve little high school slut is going to get in the middle of his. I loved Goten and he loved me. If he doesn't, I'll make him.

I parked my car into his driveway and jumped out of the car. I rang the doorbell, and his mother came and answered.

"Oh, it's you, Paris," she snidely said. 

I knew she didn't approve of me, but only dealt with me because of my money. I smiled back at her. "Is Goten home?"

She gave me a glare. "Yes, he's up in his room. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

I brushed passed her and walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed, listening to American Hi-Fi. "Goten?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh, Paris. Hey." He got up to kiss me, but I stopped him. It was time for me to act.

"I saw you Bra kiss you. And I know you enjoyed it," I said.

~*~*~*~

Goten's POV:

Oh shit. This was not good. Not good at all. Paris looked at me, tears shining in her eyes. I laughed in a nervous voice.

"Paris, you're being unreasonable. I've known Bra ever since she was born. It-" but she gave me a glare that cut me off.

"Goten, Bra doesn't like us together. I know she'll do anything to separate us," she bawled.

"Don't be silly, Paris. Bra wouldn't do a thing like that," I said. 

She narrowed her eyes at me then they watered. "You're defending her. And I know why. You like her," she spat out.

Was I that transparent? But I had to lie. "Of course not."

"Don't like to me, Goten!!!!!!! Look me in the eyes and say you don't love her!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

This was a way out. I could tell her the how I felt about Bra, or I could lie and suppress my feelings.

"I don't she the point of this," I said, not quite looking in her eyes.

"Then make love to me," Paris said.

She kissed me on the lips and slowly began to unbutton my shirt. Her soft hands rubbed against my chest. I laid her down on my bed and kissed her neck. 

"I love you, Goten," she murmured. But I didn't reply back.

~*~*~*~

Bra's POV:

I flew to Satan City. I decided it would be much faster and easier if I flew. Goten taught me how to fly when I was 16. I reached the house and flew to Goten's window. 

I was about to knock on it when I saw it. Goten and Paris. Paris and Goten. This had to be a cruel nightmare. But it was all too real.

It was funny. I couldn't bring myself to fly away. It was like I had to watch them. I had to see what Paris could give him and what I couldn't, after all, I am just some naïve little schoolgirl who doesn't know a thing about life. But I knew about love. Tears began to stream down my face.

Then it hit me. I lost. I couldn't offer Goten anything, except my love. But someone else already loved Goten. There was no room for me in Goten's heart. Then Goten lifted his head up. He must have noticed my ki and he looked dead at me. Paris looked at me and smirked.

"I'm sorry, Goten," I mouthed to him and flew away.

~*~*~*~

MWHAHAHAHA! I am so evil. Well, another cliffhanger, but aren't good stories supposed to leave you in suspense? Well tell me what you think by reviewing!!!!!!!!!!! Lot's of love to y'all!!


End file.
